Beyblade Adventure Halloween Special
by Lonewolf2003
Summary: A Halloween fic. What happens when the Bladebreakers, BeyStars, All Starz, White Tigers, Majectics, Demolition Boys and Saint Shields all getinvited into Haunted House Scare-fright Halloween Party? Could this be a trap? Read and review to find out!
1. Costumes

Loneworf2003: Just a little treat for you guys on Halloween. Just to let you know, this doesn't have to do with anything from Beyblade Adventure, and is not continued from any of the stories I've so far written. This is just something I thought I'll write for Halloween. 

This fic contains a lot of un-introduced characters, and it might contain spoilers for future oc characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Beyblade, but I do own Mayo(oc) or any other oc characters that will come up in this fic. 

*****

Chapter 1 Costumes

It was the day of Halloween, as the Cherry Blossom Mall was crowded with lecherous people searching for the perfect costume to wear that night. In a small costume shop, Tyson and his friends were trying to find something to wear for Halloween. They've been there for hours and they still haven't found anything yet. Boy were they picky. 

There Tyson was with Hilary near the entrance and exit trying to find something. Max and Mayo were on the opposing side from them, trying to find matching costumes. Kenny and Ray were paying for theirs at the cash counter. Emily and Mariah couldn't be seen in the store so the rest were assuming that they were in the back trying on their selected costumes.

"Come on Tyson, have you picked out your costume yet?" Hilary scolded, as she held onto her fairy costume. 

Out of all the costumes that were available in the shop, Hilary liked the purple fairy costume the best. The wings were clear, but as sunlight shined onto it, the wings looked like a rainbow on her back. The dress was short with bright lavender laces at the bottom, and the crown was made of pretty purple flowers to match the with rest of the outfit. Unfortunely the wand wasn't included, and had to be separately brought.

"Quit rushing me Miss Bossy. Halloween's a one in a year event, it has gotta be perfect, and can't be messed up." Tyson reached into the rack and pull out two random costumes. "There, you happy now? Now which one should I get?" he held out a vampire and a Frankenstein costume, that looked pretty scary. 

Hilary looked over the two costumes then said, "Um, how bout neither." Tyson dropped his two costume and looked bored. "If you want my suggestion, I suggest that you should just up as a pig, since you eat like one anyway." Hilary giggled as she felt Tyson's cheeks go pink.

"Hey! Why you, it not funny!" 

*****

From the opposite side of the store, Max and Mayo were having costume troubles of their own.

"Uh, how bout this one?" Max asked his identical twin sister with two matching costumes in his hands. 

Mayo inspected the two black and white puppy costumes then shook her head. "Nuh uh."

"But why? It took me a while to find these." Max whined, and looked at her with his two blue puppy eyes.

The opposing blonde rolled her identical blue eyes, as she scanned through the racket of different costumes. "Not if you want to be called doggy boy."

"Fine." Max surrendered and place the two costumes back in its rightful place. Then picked out another pair. "Okay this then?" He held up a angel and devil costume to have his sister look over.

"Two pointers Max. Number one, they aren't matching and number two, only lovers dress like that. Maybe next year lover boy." Mayo rubbed onto her brother and went back to searching. "But on the other hand you and Emily could wear that. You two do make a cute couple." By the corner of her eyes she could tell that Max was blushing.

"There's nothing between us." Max protested, trying to hide his flushed cheeks. 

"Whatever you say bro, but there's no way I'm going to dress up that horny. You have no taste bro." 

Max sighed. "Alright I give up, you pick." 

"What do ya think of these two?" she held out two black costumes.

Max had a curious look on his face. "What's that suppose to be?"

"Biker boy and biker girl matching costumes, that's what." Mayo had a huge grin on her face.

"And you said I had bad taste. Whatever you say sis. I can't argue with you."

The biker boy costume included black leather jacket and pants. Matched with two black biker gloves and a white tee with the American flag to wear on the inside. Making it look very American.

The biker girl costume was just the exact opposite, with black leather vest and skirt. To go with it was a plain white tube top, and a pair of three sliver punk bracelets for each hand. Shoes were of their choice. 

"Great lets go pay for them." Mayo chirped, and the two siblings head for the counter. "You are paying for them right?"

"What? But are you sure dad will let you wear that?"

*****

Kay, end of this chappie! 


	2. Halloween Night

Lonewolf2003: Once again this is not a sequel, this is just something I decide to cook up on a boring Halloween night.

Some of my oc characters will start appearing in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Beyblade, but I do own Mayo(oc) or any other oc characters that will come up in this fic. 

******

Chapter 2 Halloween Night

After spending hours at the mall the gang has finally come back from their shopping spree. 

"Hey guys we're home." Tyson shouted into the empty hall, as he threw his bags aside.

"Guess they must be outside practicing." Hilary said as she head for the Granger's garden. Followed by the rest after they have put away their bags.

*****

Outback shouting could be heard from far distance. 

"Get it Dranzer!" 

"Don't just stand there attack!" 

"What's with all the commotion?" Tyson and the rest entered the garden to see Kai and Rio beybattling each other and Zin was the referee.

"They're at it again?" Ray said lazily and took a seat on the porch next to Zin who was leaning on the rail that supported the roof, and decide to watch the match. "How long have they been at it?"

"Just a little while after you guys left until now and still going." Zin answered with his eyes on the match and his arms crossed. 

"I wonder how long this will take." Kenny opened his laptop and started analyzing the match.

"Beats me." the laptop said. 

"I remember the last one took about three hours." said Emily. 

The rest decided to take a seat on the porch, while Hilary and Mayo stand there to cheer for them.

"Go Kai, you can beat her!" Hilary cheered.

"Kick his butt Rio!" Mayo shouted.

"Would the two of you please shut up?" the one named Rio said coldly. "Your cheerleading's really to bug me."

"Okay." the two said desperately.

Rio had bright blue eyes with short chocolate color hair tied in a ponytail with thick pieces of hair left in the front and a yellow ribbon to hold her ponytail in place. She wore a black sleeveless turtleneck with the part covering her stomach cut out. Black jeans with the fold up part on the bottom being sliver matched with a pair of red and black sneakers. A red belt to match with her jeans. Two chain like belts hung on both side of the pockets, and two metal patches that protected her knee. Long brown gloves without the tips and a matching blue scarf. 

Two blades came down together and knocked each other out of the ring. The blue one flew into Kai's hand and the black one flew into Rio's. 

"Looks like its a tie." Mariah exclaimed. 

"This is not acceptable, a tie is no different from a lost!" Rio said furiously as she gripped her blade hard.

"Same here." said Kai as he went to find a wall to lean on. 

"Come on you two, cheer up. Its Halloween." Tyson exclaimed, hoping this will cheer up the gloomy ones.

"Halloween?" the two replied in unison. 

"So what about it?" Rio said coolly as she was leaning on the opposite wall from Kai.

"You know candies, movies, parties, and all the scary stuff." Hilary explained.

"Whatever Halloween are for babies anyway." Rio closed her eyes and turned away.

"So what, its fun." Mayo protest. "You two have gotta get a life already."

"So who's going out for some trick-or-treating?" Hilary said as she tried to change the subject.

"I am, ooh pick me. Pick me." said Dizzi. "But I need a costume first."

"I think you are already in a costume." Kenny kidded. 

"I am, well what do you know I am wearing one." Dizzi joked as she try to go along with it. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I guess we might as well change into our costumes and get ready for tonight." said Max as he held for the inside.

"Amateurs." Rio mumbled.

***** 

It was about seven as the gang was ready to go out for trick-or-treating.

"What do you guys think about my costume? Is it cool or hot?" Tyson brought out his cape and start flashing it around. After hours of debating, Tyson has finally decided to dress up as a vampire.

"I say the pig costume would've been more suited for you Tyson." said Hilary who was in her fairy costume.

"To bad the store doesn't have any pig costumes." Kenny came out from one of the rooms dressed up as a scientist, and held his laptop under his arm.

"Hey are you starting to tease me too!" 

"I could make you one." They turn around to see Emily dressed as a witch.

"Hey look. Here comes the wicked witch of the west." Tyson kidded.

"I'm sure you'll make a cute little piglet." Emily continued on, ignoring his rude comment.

"Aw man, not you too." Tyson whined as he was tried of being called a pig.

"Who's the pig?" Mayo joined in in her biker girl costume.

"I think they meant Tyson sis." Max came out after Mayo in his biker boy costume. "I look stupid in this huh. You could blame it on Mayo here, because she was the one that chose it out."

"Has anyone seen Ray and Mariah?" Kenny brought up the subject suddenly.

"I think they're still dressing." Hilary said.

"Come on out Ray." the others could see Mariah as a black cat trying to drag Ray out of the his dressing room. 

"There's no way I'm coming out not with my face like this. I'll be the laughing stock!" Ray was trying his best to get her off him. 

But Mariah got the best of him and manage to get him out. "Oh, its not that bad. Come on!" 

As Ray stumble upon the others could dressed as a white tiger with whiskers painted on his face. They tried their best to hold back their laughs but couldn't. Even Kai, Rio and Zin were amazed.

"See what I mean?"

*****

"Hey Kai, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Tyson asked him one last time before they left.

"I told you I'm not going." Kai sternly said. "I've got better things to do than dressing up like an idiot and carrying around a doggy bag around town." 

"You don't have to wear a costume, you could just chaperone us."

"I'm not going to be looking after you babies, besides you've already got Ray looking after you guys." 

"What a shame, cause those blue triangle thingies on your face would make a really cool mask." Mayo teased, as she quickly head out the door to avoid his death glare.

"How bout you Rio?" Tyson asked the brunette.

"Same here." 

"Oh I get it, I bet you two got plans of your own. So is it a secret date or something?" Tyson teased.

"What!?" the two said and gave him their death glares. 

"Uh gotta run!"

"Have fun." Zin said as he closed the door.

*****

The next chapter will probably be up really soon, that is if I get enough satisfying reviews. The next one might probably be called Trick or Splash. 


End file.
